Seasons Of Love
by MixerDazzle
Summary: ¿Como mides la vida de una persona? ¿En Años? ¿En Meses? ¿En días? ¿En Horas? ¿En Minutos? ¿En amor? ¿Mi vida vale lo mismo que la vida de mi vecino? ¿Todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor? Sunset Shimmer piensa que no, ella piensa que su vida no vale nada y que no tiene sentido en absoluto. Ella piensa que la vida mas importante ya se perdió ¿sera correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Prologo_**

La lluvia caía, la chica apenas salía del edificio donde vivía, y es que la lluvia era tan fuerte que no permitía que la muchacha viera con claridad, se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle, a pesar de que tenía prisa. Su celular sonó. Le marcaban desde su trabajo.

-¿hola?

Su jefe empezó a regañarla, pues iba tarde, se había quedado dormida ya que el día anterior fue muy agotador, no le gustaba pelear, pero una vez que peleaba, siempre tiraba las de ganar, lo cual hacia que la reconciliación fuera más difícil.

Vio la calle despejada a pesar de la lluvia, cruzo, escuchando los regaños de su jefe a través del teléfono, pero justo a la mitad de la calle, escucho como un auto aceleraba, miro a dicho auto, y lo último que vio fueron las luces de ese auto.

Más tarde, otra chica estaba en su hogar, jugando videojuegos, pues no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y ni de broma hablara con… ella, siempre ganaba las peleas, entonces lo que le quedaba a nuestra gamer era dejar de hablarle hasta que la otra se disculpara, cuando su celular suena. Pone en pausa su juego, se levanta de su sofá y va al pequeño comedor donde estaba su celular. Lo toma.

Numero extraño. Levanto una ceja, estaba extrañada, pero eso no le impidió contestar.

-¿Hola?

Nunca se imaginó que a partir de ese día su vida perdería el sentido


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Había pasado ya un año de mi muerte, mi novia, Sunset Shimmer, estaba igual de triste que el día que me velaron.

La tristeza era normal, había perdido una persona importante y era parte del duelo, pero conforme paso el tiempo me empecé a preocupar. Sé que no es algo que se supera de la noche a la mañana, sé que hay personas que tardan más de un año en superar su pérdida, pero esto que Sunset Shimmer hacía ya no me gustaba.

Era de madrugada, Sunset estaba varada en un bar, ebria y sin si quiera saber dónde rayos esta. Así es su vida, de bar en bar, embriagándose con la esperanza de que le pase 1 de 3 cosas.

1) Verme Otra vez

2) Superarme por completo

3) Morir

-hola preciosa- saludo un hombre a Sunset, quien estaba recargada en la barra del bar, sin reaccionar. Este idiota se aprovecharía del estado de Sunset- ¿estás sola?

Sunset asintió con la cabeza.

-¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- la tomo de la cintura, preparándose para levantarla de su asiento.

-Yo no lo creo así...-dijo un chico de pie atrás de aquel hombre

Justo a tiempo, Timber Spruce.

Timber soltó un fuerte golpe hacia el hombre, haciendo que este caiga, rápidamente, más hombres se unieron a la pelea. Mientras que otra chica se dirigía a Sunset.

-Sunset no puede ser posible!- exclamaba la chica de manera molesta- siempre es lo mismo contigo

Twilight tomaba de la cintura a Sunset, ponía el brazo de la pelirroja alrededor de su cuello y le ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ambas fueron rápidamente a la salida, mientras Timber salía de la pelea y entonces los tres salieron del bar. Entre Twilight y Timber subieron a Sunset en la parte trasera, cerraron la puerta. Después cada uno tomo su respectivo asiento.

Oh-oh, prepárate para un regaño, Sunset Shimmer.

-¿qué demonios te sucede?- pregunto Twilight molesta, viendo a Sunset, con la mirada perdida- Timber y yo estábamos muy preocupados, TODOS estábamos muy preocupados, estuvimos buscándote durante toda la noche ¿tienes idea de cuánto arriesgas tu vida haciendo estas tonterías?

Timber permanecía en silencio, vaya, que ambiente tan tenso.

-sé que aún no superas su muerte pero ¿crees que a ella le gustaría verte así? ¿Arriesgando tu vida haciendo esta clase de boberías? ¿No crees que a ella le dolería verte así?

Me duele verla así, es verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada más que observar.

Sunset sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

-y-yo... sólo quiero verla una vez más, sólo una- murmuró Sunset con dolor.

No puedo verla así, simplemente... no puedo...

Twilight suspiro con pesar.

-te llevaremos a casa y dormirás ¿ok? Pero ya no hagas esto Sunset, en serio nos preocupamos por ti- menciono Twilight.

Timber arrancó y empezó a conducir.

Esto empezó a ocurrir 4 meses después de mi muerte, Sunset vivía en la depresión total, no salía, no hacía nada, comía de vez en cuando, fue cuando Twilight y las demás decidieron llevarla a terapia, terapia que sólo empeoró su estado. Le dijeron que sólo necesitaba relajarse y desahogarse para salir del duelo, pero eso no era posible al recordarme, por lo que, tanto ella como los que están a su alrededor tienen prohibida una cosa...

Decir mi nombre.

Hace mucho que no escucho mi nombre salir de los labios de Sunset y parece que ella ya se acostumbró a eso, lo cual creo yo, es un error.

Sunset llegó a su hogar, apenas tocó el sofá y se quedó dormida. Recuerdo nuestro último día juntas. Habíamos peleado, no recuerdo por qué, pero yo gane esa pelea, como siempre, Sunset se había molestado tanto que dejó de hablarme. Cada una se fue a su hogar, fue una larga pelea por lo que llegue más que cansada a mi departamento. Al día siguiente, desperté como de costumbre, entonces paso...

Un idiota que no sabe leer señales de alto me mato. Recuerdo el día de mi muerte, Sunset no paraba de llorar y pedirme perdón, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía ante sus súplicas. Desde que la vi así, prometí una cosa...

No me iría, no la dejaría hasta estar segura de que ella estaría bien. Pero como pueden notar, mi estancia se ha alargado...

Cuanto lo siento, Sunset Shimmer.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido, Sunset abría sus ojos con pesar, le dolía la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, se levantó, fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Lo bebió, para después hacer una mueca de desagrado, se sobo la cabeza y miro fijamente la pared de su cocina.

-¿por qué demonios te tenías que largar?- pregunto de mala gana.

Se refiere a mí.

-sí, tu, sé que me escuchas, por un maldito día que no te largaras a trabajar no pasaba nada, pero no, siempre te gustó ignorarme...

Cariño, sabes que no es verdad.

-Y me sigues ignorando, sin importar lo que haga- decía Sunset, estaba molesta y entonces lanzó el vaso contra el piso- me sigues ignorando!

Si tan sólo supieras que no es verdad...

Tocan la puerta, Sunset dejo de mirar la pared y se disponía a abrir la puerta. La abrió y era Twilight.

-Sunset Shimmer, espero que te sientas bien- dijo Twilight, mientras entraba a la casa. Sunset Shimmer la vio con mala cara.

-me siento genial, me duele la cabeza- respondió Sunset con su sarcasmo de siempre.

-eso te pasa por beber de mas- responde Twilight con burla, y realmente estoy de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Me regañaras otra vez por eso? No soy una niña como para que me estés regañando..

Pero actúas como tal, querida.

-pero actúas como tal- es lo que yo digo- pero ugh… no vine para regañarte, vine para invitarte a salir…

Sunset sonrió.

-¿no se supone que tienes novio, Sparkle?- pregunta Sunset con una divertida sonrisa, bueno, por lo menos ya está de buenas.

Twilight rodo los ojos.

-las chicas organizan una reunión para esta tarde, Trixie dará un espectáculo de magia…

-seguro que será igual de malo que la vez pasada…

Tú siempre tan optimista

-vamos Sunset, anímate, hace mucho que no ves a las chicas, incluso invitamos a Aria y Sonata…

Oops, gran error.

-si ellas van, yo no voy, estoy en terapia ¿recuerdas?- pregunto Sunset de manera seria.

-no te importo la terapia cuando te fuiste a embriagar…

Buen punto, Sparkle.

-te vas a divertir, lo prometo, además, no sabemos si realmente irán, pero si queremos que tu vayas…

Sunset miro fijamente a Twilight, mientras que la ojimorada ponía una cara de súplica. Era más que clara la respuesta de Sunset.

-ugh está bien ¿Dónde es?

-en la casa de Pinkie Pie a la 1:00 pm

-genial, ahora lárgate que me tengo que arreglar- dijo Sunset de mala gana. Twilight sonrio y salio de la casa.

Sunset Shimmer subió a su habitación, tomo toallas de baño y se metió a la ducha. Yo escucho como la chica se ducha en total silencio, un baño le hará bien.

Sunset Shimmer necesita ayuda, mucha ayuda, lamentablemente yo ya no se la puedo dar, pero sé que alguien va a llegar para ayudarle, y tengo la intuición de que ese alguien ya no tardara más.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 _Un grupo de chicas se encontraba en la casa de Pinkie Pie. Una chica de ante ojos llegaba a la casa, mientras una peli arco iris se acercaba a ella._

 _-¿y que te dijo Shimmer? ¿Si vendrá? Porque si es así debo esconder todo lo que contenga alcohol- dijo Rainbow en forma de broma, mientras Twilight rueda los ojos._

 _-si vendrá, en un rato, la tuve que obligar pero vendrá- dijo Twilight cruzándose de brazos._

 _-LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRRRIXIE DEBE PREPARAR SU ESPECTACULO!- exclamaba una peli blanca, mientras que una chica de piel lila sonreía y negaba con la cabeza._

 _Twilight miro de manera atenta a la chica que acompañaba a Trixie, entonces miro a Rainbow._

 _-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Twilight de manera seria._

 _-es una amiga de Trixie, la quiso traer para conocernos- respondió Rainbow de la misma manera- ¿Por qué?_

 _-por nada_

 _Mientras, Pinkie se unía a la conversación, aunque estaba hablando por teléfono._

 _-ok, entiendo chica no te preocupes, cuídate mucho, mándale saludos a tu familia de mi parte… si claro, yo les digo, hasta luego- dijo Pinkie Pie de manera tranquila, para despues colgar la llamada- ellas no vendrán, Sonata me dijo que no quería salir ¿Sunny si vendrá?_

 _-sí, llegara en un rato- respondió Twilight, para después masajearse un poco la cabeza- espero que esto si anime a Sunset…_

.

.

.

Sunset salía de su casa, vaya, se ve hermosa, igual que siempre. Su vestimenta casual pero ruda, siempre me gusto esa parte de ella, dominante pero dulce a fin de cuentas.

Pidió un taxi, dio la dirección de Pinkie Pie. Llego en poco tiempo, y al llegar, sus queridísimas amigas la recibieron tan cálidamente como siempre.

-HOLA SUN SHIM!- grito Pinkie Pie con esa voz tan… peculiar que tiene, mientras Sunset sonreía un poco.

-hola Pinkie- saludo Sunset, abrazando a Pie. Mientras Aj se acercaba a ellas.

-hey Sunset, que bueno es verte- dice Applejack alegre, mientras Sunset deja de abrazar a Pinkie.

-gracias Applejack, lo mismo digo- dijo Sunset sonriente, vaya, por lo menos sé que se va a relajar un poco este "grandioso" show de Trixie.

-pasa, Trixie está preparándose en el jardín- menciono Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Sunset avanzo hacia el jardín, mientras Pinkie le guiñaba el ojo a Applejack, mientras la rubia levantaba el pulgar. Vaya, por lo menos se que tratan de ayudarla, la intención es lo que cuenta.

-hey Shimmer! Qué bueno que te hayas dignado a aparecer- dijo Rainbow sonriente, acercándose a Sunset.

-tú no te dignas a visitarme- respondio Sunset de la misma forma…

-vaya, vaya, Sunset Shimmer- dijo Trixie acercándose.

Oh claro, todo iba tan bien, solo espero que esta pequeña rivalidad no arruine el día de mi Sunset.

-Trixie- responde Sunset de manera seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-espero disfrutes mi show, lo prepare especialmente para ti- dijo Trixie de la misma forma, para después sonreír y abrazar a Sunset- me alegra que hayas venido

-también me alegro, Trixie- respondió Sunset, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Afortunadamente puede más la amistad, pero este lindo y memorable momento es interrumpido.

-Trixie, olvidaste las bombas de humo- dijo una chica desde el "escenario" de Trixie, nunca la había visto, creo que se parece a alguien pero no se precisamente a quien.

Trixie deja de abrazar a Sunset.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora que hará Trixie para continuar con el show?!

Sunset negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, lo crean o no, Trixie siempre ha sido una buena ilusionista, lo único que arruina sus shows son sus olvidos.

-sabía que iba a ser igual de malo que los otros que has hecho- menciono Sunset con burla.

-callate Sunset, esto es serio- dijo Trixie llendo hacia la chica, entonces sucedió.

Sunset vio a esa chica, sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad, mientras que a ella se acercó Rainbow con un par de vasos llenos de soda.

-toma Shimmer, perdón por no darte alcohol pero Pinkie Pie lo escondió todo je- dijo Rainbow, dándole el vaso a Sunset, quien miraba de manera atenta a la compañera de Trixie.

-lo escondiste tú!- exclamo Pinkie, saliendo al patio, acompañada del resto de sus amigas, Rainbow frunce el ceño.

Vaya ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Sunset ni siquiera escuchaba, entonces miro a Rainbow.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Sunset de manera seria.

-no lo sé, solo sé que Trixie llego con ella- dijo Rainbow de manera tranquila.

-ah… entiendo- respondió Sunset de manera seria, para seguir mirando a esa chica.

Rainbow miro a Sunset, entonces sonrió, algo planea esta chica.

-hey Trixie!- exclamo Dash, Trixie miro hacia donde le llamaban- ¡¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga?!

Sunset palideció un poco, entonces bebió un poco de su soda, pero al momento escupió en el pasto.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunto Sunset molesta.

-soda de naranja- respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona.

-yo no quiero esto, dame algo más fuerte

-lo siento Shimmer, pero Pinkie escondió el licor

-lo escondiste tú!- exclamo Pinkie, uniéndose a la conversación.

Trixie ahora se dirigía a ellas, pero ahora con su misteriosa compañera, quien admitiré que es muy bonita pero por favor, obviamente yo soy mejor.

-lo siento, olvide presentarles a mi fiel asistente…

-¿asistente?- pregunto la chica, levantando una ceja.

-oh bueno está bien, amiga, chicas ella es Starlight Glimmer, Starlight, ellas son… mis otras asistentes…

Todas rodaron los ojos. Típico de Trixie.

-hola, mucho gusto, Trixie me habla mucho de ustedes- dijo Starlight sonriendo amistosamente, entonces miro a Sunset, quien le sonrió un poco- tu eres… Sunset ¿Cierto?

A ver, a ver, a ver un momento, esta tipa apenas la conoce ¿Por qué sabe su nombre?

-si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Sunset, sorprendida.

-Trixie me ha hablado mucho de ti, bueno, me ha hablado de todas…

Si claro, y casualmente solamente reconoces a Sunset, si ya se lo que están pensando...

No, no son celos.

-¿en serio? Wow, no sabía que nos querías tanto, Trixie- dice Sunset, guiñándole un ojo a Trixie, quien sonrió.

-solo a ti Sunny

Ugh, lástima que ya no estoy viva para hacer un pequeño escandalo…

-Trixie ¿no tenías que dar un show?- pregunta Twilight sonriente.

-no, mi asistente olvido las bombas de humo- dijo Trixie seria.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Starlight, levantando una ceja.

No tengo idea del por qué pero ese gesto me recordó mucho a mí, y por la cara de Sunset puedo decir que a ella también.

-bueno, entonces, hagamos de este show fallido en una fiesta, total, así sirve que nos conocemos un poco más- menciono Sunset, mirando a Starlight.

Vaya Sunset Shimmer, parece que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tus amigas acertaron, solo espero que esta vez…

Salgas adelante.

 ** _Hola, hola, si ya sé que me tarde en actualizar, y que tengo como 20 historias que terminar y todavía me atrevo a subir una nueva pero saben, es que no es divertido si no siento la presión de actualizar cada una de ellas semanalmente_**

 ** _Katy: estas bien loca_**

 ** _Gracias! Ahora, espero les esté gustando, si ya sé que en las etiquetas puse que era una historia triste (por que en parte lo es) pero también tendrá sus momentos felices, sin embargo, como podrán observar la narración es diferente, y si, ya sé que algunos de ustedes ya tienen una idea de quién es la ex de Sunset, pero no lo digan, no digan ¿Qué tal si otras personas no saben? A pesar de que pueda ser un poco obvio :v en fin, ah, y otra cosa, cuando utilice la siguiente Tipografía_**

 _Sunset Shimmer_

 ** _Es porque estoy narrando yo, no la ex de Sunset, solo para aclarar un poquito las cosas jeje, en fin gracias por comentar, votar, y me dicen ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?_**

 ** _Eso es todo, saludos y hasta la próxima! :D_**

 ** _Atte. MixerDazzle 3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

La fiesta en el hogar de Pinkie ya había empezado, Sunset se empezaba a acoplar nuevamente a sus amigas, lo cual es un gran avance debo decir, la noche fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta llegar en su totalidad, y si, Sunset estuvo con sus amigas, lo cual me parece bien, pero lo único que no me gusta de esta fiesta es esa Starlight Glimmer, no me gusta para nada, se la ha pasado todo el día con ella, si con sus amigas, pero ella siempre está presente, lo cual es algo irritante, y as irritante es ver que se estaban llevando bien, pero bueno… no puedo estar celosa por eso ¿o sí?

Estaban en el jardín de Pinkie Pie, mientras las otras en la sala, en el comedor o cocina, y estas dos, claro, solas en el jardín.

-entonces, dime ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Estudias, trabajas?- preguntaba Sunset con una sonrisa.

-bueno, además de ayudar a Starlight con sus shows, también soy maestra en una preparatoria- respondió Starlight con una sonrisa, Sunset solo sonrió un poco más, vaya, no va a perder el tiempo.

-¿de verdad? Interesante ¿en qué escuela trabajas?

-en Canterlot High School…

Ow, eso me recordó a mi juventud, y… creo que a Sunset también, ya que levanto las cejas con un gesto algo triste, sabía que nunca me superaría... ok, eso no se escuchó bien…

Starlight se extrañó al ver la expresión de Sunset.

-perdón… te ofendí…?

No, pero a mi si me ofendes, cariño.

-no, no jaja, me acorde de algo pero… nada importante- respondió Sunset- entonces eres maestra en CHS, yo estudie ahí, de hecho todas estudiamos ahí…

-lo supuse, en uno de los estantes esta la foto de su grupo musical ¿Rainbooms?- pregunto Starlight

-así es, fueron buenos tiempos ¿tu donde estudiaste?

-Crystal Prep- responde Starlight, sonriendo nuevamente.

-wow, nunca te vi en los juegos de la amistad…

-yo si te llegue a ver, siempre fuiste muy popular- menciono Starlight con una sonrisa, ok, esto cada vez me disgusta más.

-bueno, lo era, pero no era gracias a mi…

Bueno, por lo menos lo reconoces.

-yo recuerdo que todos hablaban de ti, y de tu gran habilidad para el motocross- menciono Starlight sonriente.

-en realidad, soy mucho más buena en otras cosas- dijo Sunset, acercándose a Glimmer.

Shimmer, calmate por favor…

-¿de verdad? ¿En qué otras cosas eres buena?- pregunto Starlight, bueno, por lo menos la chica es un poco inocente… o eso quiero creer.

-toco muy bien la guitarra, de hecho me atrevo a decir que soy buena cantante

-sí, pero dejaras de serlo si sigues embriagándote todas las noches- dijo Twilight, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿vienes a exhibirme, Sparkle?- pregunto Sunset seria, mientras Starlight rie un poco.

-si, además les vengo a decir que Pinkie horneo unos cuantos Cupcakes para nosotras, por si gustan- respondió Twilight con una sonrisa para después retirarse. Entonces Starlight mira a Sunset con una sonrisa.

-¿quieres ir por cupcakes?- pregunto Starlight.

-no, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí…- respondió Sunset, entonces se acercó un poco más a Glimmer.

Ugh Sunset, ya vas a empezar…

-bueno, yo ya te dije a lo que me dedico, pero tú no me lo has dicho…

Sunset levanto una ceja.

-soy… socia en una boutique…

-¿boutique? Wow, no sabía que te gustaba la moda…

-no me gusta, pero… bueno de ahí vivo, antes me dedicaba más como al arte y esa clase de… cosas- respondió Sunset, claro, la asociación a la boutique fue gracias a mí, les explicare eso más tarde, pero por ahora…

-¿y por qué ya no te dedicas a eso?- pregunto Starlight con curiosidad.

Sunset borro su sonrisa.

-por una cuestión… personal- respondió Sunset seria, y eso si se por qué es, porque su inspiración se acabó desde que yo ya no estoy con ella.

-entiendo… uf… creí que esta fiesta sería más entretenida…- menciono Starlight algo cansada.

-¿quieres entretenerte?- pregunto Sunset, sonriendo de nuevo, haciendo que Starlight sonría de la misma forma.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sunset Shimmer… ni se te ocurra.

.

.

.

-SUNSET SHIMMER, NO TE LA LLEVES!- grito Trixie saliendo de la casa de Pinkie, mientras Sunset solo la ignoraba (como siempre) y se subía a un taxi junto a Starlight- DEVUELVEME A MI AMIGA!

-mañana, nos vemos Trix!- exclamo Sunset desde el taxi, mientras se alejaba.

-¡¿AH SI?! PUES YO TE DEVUELVO A LAS TUYAS MAÑANA!

-pobre Trixie, sufrirá esta noche- dijo Sunset con una sonrisa, mientras Starlight levantaba una ceja.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?- pregunto Starlight.

-¿un bar?

-no gracias, no tomo

Gracias a Dios.

-entonces vamos a mi casa- dijo Sunset, acercándose a Starlight- estoy segura de que lo pasaremos bien…

-no sé por qué, pero… creo que así será- respondio Starlight de la misma forma.

Parece que la inocencia ya se fue en este caso.

Conociendo a Sunset, creo que siento más feo por la chica que por Sunset, por que al no conocerla pero llevarla a su casa significa que Sunset solo busca una pequeña aventura de una noche, lo cual me sorprende, es algo raro en Sunset pero considerando que Starlight era muy atractiva y al parecer algo… agradable, Sunset se divertiría con ella un rato, y lo mejor, sin la necesidad de consumir alcohol, lo cual, a pesar de que me duela, está muy bien.

Llegaron al hogar de Sunset, Sunset dejo pasar a Starlight y tras ella, entro Sunset y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?- pregunto Sunset amable, mientras Starlight tomaba asiento en la pequeña sala de Sunset.

-un vaso de agua- respondió Starlight con una sonrisa.

-… bueno, a fin de cuentas no tengo otra cosa- dijo Sunset, haciendo que Starlight se ría, vaya, ya ni a mí me hacías reír tanto.

Sunset fue a su cocina, mientras Starlight observo toda la sala, pero en la mesa de centro observo que estaba un retrato, nuestro retrato, solo que estaba posicionado de manera que lo único que se viera fuera el marco. Glimmer estaba a punto de tocar ese retrato, pero entonces llego Sunset con su vaso lleno de agua.

-aquí está un vaso de agua…

-uh, gracias, que amable- dijo Starlight sonriendo, tomando el dichoso vaso.

-de nada, bueno, entonces tú decides cuando empezamos…

Starlight dejo de beber del vaso, y miro a Sunset.

-esto… solo durara una noche ¿cierto?

Vaya, parece que Starlight tampoco quiere compromisos, bien.

-cierto

-¿entonces que esperamos?

No tuvieron que pasar más de 10 segundos para que Sunset empezara a besar a Starlight, un beso lento, de esos que me daba cuando estaba molesta o triste, de esos besos que más que deseo son una necesidad. Sunset empezó a profundizar el beso, empujando los labios de Starlight, así, recostándose poco a poco sobre el sofá de Sunset, Starlight parecía estar disfrutando pero Sunset no. Algo estaba pasando.

 _Recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Sunset, recuerdos de ella, recuerdos de las veces en que estuvieron juntas, de los besos que se dieron, de los atardeceres que vieron y las noches que no durmieron, todo eso y más vino a la mente de Sunset, su intención era divertirse, si, pero si por algo consumía alcohol era para olvidarse de la mujer que había perdido, pero ahora, estando con una persona, estando en sus cinco sentidos, esto no le hacía sentir bien, no…_

 _"No puedo hacerte esto"_

-NO!- grito Sunset repentinamente, separándose de Starlight- no puedo hacerle esto, no, no debo hacerle esto…

-¿a quién?- pregunto Starlight.

Sunset solo la miro con algo de tristeza.

-te pediré un taxi- dijo Sunset, levantándose del sofá- perdón por traerte hasta aquí, fue un error

Sunset se sentía mal, es más que evidente, y más para mí que la conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano.

.

 _Starlight iba en camino a su hogar en el taxi que le había pedido Sunset, no sabía la razón del extraño comportamiento de Sunset, primero todo bien, pero luego le rechazo y dijo que no podía hacer eso, como si de una traición se tratara, pero ¿A quién traicionaba? ¿A Twilight? ¿A Trixie? ¿A si misma? Esa clase de preguntas estaban en la cabeza de Starlight Glimmer, no sabía por qué Sunset se había comportado de esa forma, pero lo averiguaría._

 _Total, investigar es uno de sus puntos fuertes._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Ahora que Sunset Shimmer está sola en su hogar, salió por algo de licor y regreso, embriagándose hasta no poder más, es una lástima que las cosas sean así, pero nadie ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente o fuerte como para ayudarla, lo cual me es demasiado molesto, porque me duele ver al amor de mi vida sufriendo de esa manera, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-seguramente ahora estas sonriendo, burlándote de mi situación…

Cariño, no es así

-sintiéndote superior y pensando que ya ganaste esta batalla, y si la ganaste, tal vez en sentido físico tu estas muerta, pero hablando de almas, ya ninguna de nosotras la tiene

Si tan solo dejaras que te ayuden, yo ya descansaría en paz y tú serias feliz, pero eres más terca que una mula. Ahora recuerdo bien porque nos peleamos esa noche.

Sunset Shimmer empieza a llorar de nuevo, casi todas las noches era así, lo cual cansaba y aunque ella no lo dijera ni en su terapia, yo sé que se comporta así simplemente porque siente que no tiene otra salida, pero, estoy segura de que se equivoca.

.

.

.

 _Starlight Glimmer se encontraba en el comedor de su departamento, desayunando y pensando en la situación de la noche anterior, alguien le había ofrecido una aventura de una noche ¿era nuevo? Desde luego que no, no era la primera vez que alguien le proponía una noche llena de locura, y tampoco era la primera vez que aceptaba, pero si era la primera vez que estando a punto de comenzar, su acompañante se arrepintiera._

 _Trixie le había contado mucho de sus amigas, pero Sunset… de Sunset no había tantos detalles, simplemente menciono que había entrado en depresión, que le gusta la música, el arte, lo básico, y que había estudiado en CHS… la escuela donde justo trabajaba Starlight Glimmer._

 _-puedo investigar sobre ella, si, debe de estar registrada en el sistema- murmuro para si la peli morada._

 _Tendria la oportunidad de investigar a Sunset Shimmer, no es que Starlight se metiera en la vida de los demás, pero simplemente tenia… curiosidad por Sunset, la pelirroja tenía algo especial que Starlight no podía ver, a menos no a detalle, es por eso que no se rendiría a hasta conseguir una respuesta, hasta descubrir lo que realmente era Sunset Shimmer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sunset estaba en su habitación, recién duchada pues el alcohol no hacía que Sunset olvidara su obligación más "importante" que era ir a terapia, que como eh dicho, no le ha ayudado como debería, aunque bueno, ella tampoco se deja ayudar ¿Qué pueden hacer los médicos con una persona tan terca como Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset se vestía silenciosamente, sin hablar conmigo ni reclamarme o echarme en cara todos mis errores, tenía la boca cerrada y solo escuchaba la música que sonaba en la radio, canciones tristes.

Realmente, nunca eh entendido el por qué cuando nos sentimos tristes, escuchamos música triste para ponernos aún más tristes, me parece absurdo, porque escuchar música triste es como rendirte, como aceptar que perdiste y que jamás volverás a levantarte

Es patético que los humanos seamos tan débiles cuando se trata de los sentimientos.

-escuchamos música triste porque sentimos que alguien nos entiende, la música ayuda al alma porque a fin de cuentas expresa lo que sentimos y pensamos, no lo entendías porque nunca tuviste oído para la música

Sunset suspira pesadamente, terminándose de vestir, sentándose en su cama.

-te odio tanto… en que maldito momento te volviste tan importante? Solo eras una niña popular cuando te conocí ¿Cuándo empezaste a agradarme, a gustarme?

Nuevamente, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, de verdad que esto me duele, me duele muchísimo, como quisiera abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que siempre estaré con ella, que nunca la abandonare, que nos volveremos a ver y que estaremos juntas de nuevo, pero seamos realistas.

No puedo hacer nada más que observar.

-y-yo nunca pedí conocerte y sufrir tanto por una persona que igual que las demás… me abandonaría…

No, no lo pediste, y yo tampoco lo hice, simplemente paso y créeme que si por mi fuera, yo me habría ido, descansaría en paz pero sigo aquí ¿Por qué yo quiero estar aquí? No, estoy aquí por ti, Sunset Shimmer.

.

.

.

-entonces… cómo te sientes?

Sunset, aun con lágrimas fue a su terapia, la gente mirándola de manera extraña, y estaba acostumbrada, porque si no estaba molesta, estaba ebria, y si no estaba ebria, estaba triste, rara vez se mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mal, me siento mal, desearía no haberla conocido, ya paso un año y es horrible que no la pueda olvidar…

-Sunset Shimmer ¿has mencionado su nombre?

-no, no lo he hecho, y no funciona, sigue en mi mente, es que y-yo no sé cómo vivir sin ella, y-yo no sé qué hacer si estoy sola, no quiero estar en casa pero tampoco quiero salir porque puedo e-encontrar mil cosas que me recuerden a ella y yo solo quiero… olvidarla, quiero hacer que desaparezca de mi vida, no la quiero…

-Sunset Shimmer, entiendo pero debes distraerte y no con alcohol, busca una actividad recreativa, busca a tus amigas o amigos nuevos ¿Por qué no? Pero no podrás olvidarla…

-¿Qué no se supone que usted es psicólogo? ¿Qué no puede hacer que la olvide? ¿Entonces qué hace?

-señorita, yo soy doctor, yo la ayudo a lidiar con la muerte de su pareja, pero no puedo lavarle el cerebro

Creo que ese es un punto importante que debes entender, querida.

-¿y cuál era el objetivo de no decir su nombre?

\- que no te concentraras tanto en ella- respondió el médico, entonces se acercó a Sunset- tal vez ahora sientas que no tienes el apoyo de nadie, que no puedes vivir sin ella pero…

Sunset interrumpió al médico.

-NO! Usted dijo que me ayudaría y eso va a hacer, va a hacer que me olvide de ella! No quiero escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, no la quiero escuchar nunca más!

El medico solo suspiro con pesadez, masajeándose un poco la cabeza.

-veremos qué podemos hacer…

Esta situación se está complicando cada vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 _Starlight se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela donde trabajaba, analizando cada anuario de CHS, buscando y buscando el rostro de la pelirroja de la otra noche, hasta que lo encontró, y al ir explorando el anuario observo que el grupo de amigas se conocían desde siempre, pero lo que más llamo la atencion de Starlight fue que en cada foto de Sunset, podían faltar sus amigas, pero no una chica de apariencia muy peculiar, se veian muy unidas, Starlight penso un poco, el hecho de que esa chica ya no estaba a lado de Sunset tal vez era lo que frustraba a la pelirroja._ _Decidio llamar a Trixie para obtener más información._

Sunset estaba en la sala de su hogar, solo que gracias al cielo no tenia un vaso lleno de alcohol en las manos, sino mas bien un control de Xbox lo cual es una buena señal, aunque siendo realistas, Sunset es muy inestable y puede explotar en cualquier momento, aunque... Antes no era así, antes podía pasar horas jugando delante de ese televisor y no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Tocaron la puerta, Sunset solo miro hacia su puerta e ignoro el sonido, siguiendo en lo suyo.

"Sunset… abreme! Soy Twilight!"

Sunset solo rodo los ojos, puso pausa a su juego, se levanto del sofá y se dirigio a la entrada, abrió la puerta, de malas como siempre.

-aquí tengo tu despensa- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, mientras Sunset le permitia el paso a la casa- ¿Cómo te fue en la terapia?

-excelente, estuve llorando unos 15 minutos y rompí un par de cosas, nada grave- respondio Sunset, encogiéndose de hombros, Twilight solo le sonrio.

-ya es un avance, entonces supongo que estas más tranquila…

-un poco- respondio Sunset- ya por lo menos me desahogue

Twilight se acerco a la cocina y empezó a preparar por algo para Sunset, mientras que ella solo miraba a su amiga, dire que aunque Twilight no siempre fue de mi agrado, es la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener, pues ha sabido darle espacio a Sunset pero sin dejarla sola, y por alguna extraña razón, casi siempre llega justo antes de que Sunset haga una estupidez. No saben cuanto ha ayudado a que Sunset no enloquezca, pero…

No es suficiente, Sunset necesita a alguien especial, a alguien que la saque del pozo.

Alguien que tome mi lugar, por más duro que suene… no podrá olvidarme, eso es obvio, pero si podrá superarme, y tengo la total confianza de que así sea.

 _Starlight se dirigía al hogar de Sunset Shimmer, recordaba perfectamente bien en donde era ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue el lugar donde vivio una de las cosas mas extrañas de toda su vida, o al menos para ella._ _Al encotrarse frente a la puerta de Sunset, solo respiro profundamente y toco la puerta._

Maldita sea ¿ahora quien toca?

Sunset se aproximó a la puerta y al abrirla, su rostro palidecio.

-Starlight… que haces aquí?- pregunto Sunset- creí haberte dejado claro que…

\- no Sunset… no vine por eso…

¿Entonces por que veniste?

-es que… me gustaría… conversar contigo…

Sunset solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿conversar? ¿conversar de Que?- pregunta Sunset, mientras Twilight solo se asoma, y también se sorprende de la visita de Starlight.

-¿Starlight? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Twilight, levantando una ceja.

-Solo... quiero hablar con ella, no será mucho tiempo... lo prometo...

Twilight se había retirado ya, por lo que se encontraban solamente Sunset y Starlight, ambas sentadas en el sofa.

-disculpame si te hice sentir mal la otra noche, pero no fue nada personal solo...

-sentías que traicionabas a tu novia- continuo Starlight, vaya... al parecer es adivina.

Eso no me lo hubiese imaginado.

-p-pero como lo...

-Sunset, honestamente yo... no quiero meterme en tu vida ni decirte que tienes que hacer, pero si quiero ayudarte...

Ayudarle... ayudarle a Que?

-se que A...

\- no digas!... su nombre- interrumpió Sunset- esta prohibido decirlo, al menos en mi presencia

Rayos! Estuvo muy cerca.

-vamos Sunset, no tienes que hacer eso- dijo Starlight- si quieres salir de esto tienes que actuar de manera diferente...

Sunset solo empezo a llorar en silencio,

mi Sunset... no soporto verla así!

-si quiero... quiero salir de esto, ya no quiero llorar o enloquecer por ella... ya no quiero... no quiero...

Sunset solo se abraza a sí misma, Starlight se ve realmente conmovida, y aunque no me gusta el hecho de que Sunset me supere... se que es lo mejor para ella, se que estará mejor.

-yo te ayudaré, y saldrás adelante...- Starlight tomo la mano de Sunset con mucha fuerza- saldremos de esto... te lo prometo

Sunset solo soltó la mano de Starlight y asintio con la cabeza, Starlight solo empezo a acariciar la espalda de Sunset se manera... pues no insinuante pero si muy suave.

-podrás salir de esto...

Vaya, jamás creí sentirme así pero se que esto es por el bien del amor de mi vida, por mi único amor, se que es lo correcto.

Solo que espero que esto no haga que Sunset se olvide de mi.

Esi sería sin duda alguna... el mayor dolor.


End file.
